


Flames

by outofideas



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 10:51:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outofideas/pseuds/outofideas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celestia's memories are restored right before her death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flames

Her execution had been postponed. Something about ensuring it would be as despair inducing for her as possible. She was taken to a room in a separate area of the school, where she spent a couple of hours before being drugged and taken to a second room. And when she woke up, she was in despair. 

Six of her friends were dead, two of them, by her own hands.

"It was Monobear's fault," she said, trying not to make her rage at the bear obvious, either out of habit, or because Monobear was watching her. He was the one who had forced them to play that game, and probably the one who had erased their memories. 

But an annoying little voice in the back of her head reminded her she had been the only one culprit who planned their crime. And the annoying little voice was right, of course. Monobear was to blame for much of it, but not all.

Did the Celestia from not too long ago regret her actions? She didn’t even know. It seemed as if she didn’t, but she wasn't bluffing when she said she could fool even herself.

It wasn’t long until Monobear came to check on her, and tell her she had to get dressed for her execution.

She didn’t want to die. That didn’t mean she wanted to live, either. She just didn’t want to face her former classmates in the afterlife. 

To add insult to injury, Yamada had remembered everything as he died. How horrible must have been, being killed by one of your closest friends?  
Knowing it was for the sake of a dream Celestia had given up on, for the sake a world no longer existed.

By the time the remaining students arrived to watch her execution, she had already been tied to a wooden pole. She was probably going to be burned alive. That was one romantic way to die, but after all she did, she knew she shouldn’t get anything she wanted?

While she was in despair, she didn’t demonstrate it. Maybe out of habit, maybe she was trying to fool Monobear so he wouldn’t think he had won, maybe her classmates for some reason not even Celes herself could tell.

The way her friends of two years looked at her hurt almoust as much as the flames that slowly started to consume her body.


End file.
